Tim's Sketchy Girl Probie
by NCISwolfie-NoLongerInUse
Summary: A new sktech artist/field agent comes to NCIS. Tim begins to like her,and she has the same feelings! What could go wrong? Well there's Gibbs, and Gibbs ALWAYS finds out. But can Tony BLACKMAIL come out first? Tim/OC Tiva rated K  just in case!
1. Stayin' Alive!

Girl Probie!

Disclaimer-I dont own NCIS. If i did, McGee would get a girlfriend. A pretty one too. One Tony would want. :) But i dont so, no.

"Oh! You stupid machine!" Tim heard a voice. He stepped out of the elevator. "Ah...who are you?" The girl at Timothy McGee's desk jumped. Her dark brown hair flopped over her shoulders in beautiful waves. "Ah, er sorry. I'm Samantha,er, Sam. I'm the new sketch artist. Also, a field agent." she said with a blush. "Timothy McGee, field agent." he said with a smile. The elevator doors opened to see a Ziva David. " Well, hello. Who are you?" She asked slumping at her desk. "Samantha Hicks, sketch artist slash Field Agent." Ziva nodded and looked at McGee with a smile. "Is that your girlfriend?" Sam whispered to Tim. "Ah, no, she is just suspicous of me for something." he whispered back. "Ah" Sam nodded. "Stayin' alive! Stayin' alive! AH AH AH AH!" Sang a voice. Tim and Ziva rolled thier eyes simotaniously. (I think i spelled that wrong) "Who's that?" Sam whispered to Tim again. "Tony DiNozzo." Ziva said standing up. Tim looked at Sam and nodded. "Stayin' Aliiiii-hey hey hey who are you?" Tony asked sliding beside her. Sam looked at him through her sleek, blue rimmed glasses at him. "Samantha Hicks. No need to tell me your name Tony. Or should i say, Mr. Bee Gees?" Tim laughed while Tony gave a sarcastic chuckle. " That song, is a Saturday Night Fever classic!" he said standing proudly. "John Travolta looked better in Grease." She said with a smirk. "Ah, a fan of movies i see?" he asked. sitting down in his chair. "Nope. A fan of _**good**_ movies." Tony chuckled. "Your cool." Tony said. Sam shrugged. "Your a'ight"

A/N-Did you enjoy? I sure did writing it! And yes, i love McGee! He's the cutest little thing!


	2. CrushyWushy?

Chapter 2

"I don't need em' Leon." Spoke the gruff words of Leroy Jethro Gibbs. "Gibbs, all the agencys are getting at least one new field agent. Either take it or...actually, you have no other choice." Leon Vance said, trying to get lne of his stubborn agents to co-operate. "But who said we needed a sketch artist?" Gibbs gruffed. "That is _only_ if you need a sketch, Gibbs. Now go, and be fairly nice." He slightly chuckled. Gibbs gave one of his Gibbs smiles. It was sort of a mix of a smile and a smirk. Gibbs slowly opened the door to look over his team. This girl...'Sam'...seemed to be very nice and chatty. "Will she be able to shoot?" He whispered to himself. Sam then looked up to see him. She smiled and waved. 'How did she hear me?' He wondered again. "Boss! We were just talking to the new **Probette**." Tony said, emphises on _Probette_. "Oh! Oh! Oh!" She hopped up and down. "Probette..." She said looking herself down, like she was checking her clothing. Ziva raised an eyebrow and Tony gave Tim a look. "It looks good on me. Like everything else!" She smiled. "So Timmy! Do you wanna show me around?" Sam asked, rocking back and forth on her heels. "Um...sure." He gave one of his smiles that Sam found so charming. Sam nodded and quickly walked behind him, and then moved up beside him. "Are you detecting what I am, Tony?" Ziva smiled. "Why yes, Zee-vah, I do. It seems our little McGee has a little crushy-wushy!" He said making little baby noises. "Uh, no. I see our little Probette having a...crushy-wushy?" Tony sighed. "Not now..."


	3. Meeting Abby

Chapter 3

"So Timmy!" Sam bounced as she entered the elevator. "Where are we going?" Tim looked over to her and smiled. "We are going to Abby's lab first." Sam tilted her head. "Abby?" Tim nodded. "You two will be friends. I guarentee (Typo?) it!" The elevator door dinged and the doors opened. We entered the room. The music blared. "I've become so numb!" Linkin Park sang. " I can't feel you there." Sam sang. Abby spun around, a smile on her face. "Who are you?" she asked, switching her music off. "This is Sam. She is the new field agent." Sam nodded. "I love this song! Its on my Ipod!" Sam chimed. "You'r a fan of hard rock and metal?" Abby asked, her pigtails swinging. "Uhm...no. But I do love this band, and Avenged Sevenfold. Otherwise, I like rap. You know; Eminem, Lil' Wayne, Weezy." Sam babbled. Abby nodded quickly. "I'm a fan of rap myself, although i'd rather hear metal." She smiled. Tim stepped back and let the girls talk. Tony entered the lab. "Hey Abbs, I got some fingerpri-...McMeet-and-Greet, what did you do?" he asked, setting a speciman jar on the lab table. "I just brought her up here to meet and...this happened." he pointed to the two girls still babbling about music. "Well, they better hurry up because Gibbs told me that Sam better get the sketch of Roberts now." Tim bounded up and grabbed Sam by the shoulders. "Okay. Well that's all said and done. Sam! How about that sketch of Roberts now?" He chuckled nervously. "Grabby Grabby Timmy!" Sam said brushing his hands off her shoulders. "I'm on it! Well bye Abby!" Sam said waving. Abby glared at her, but she was gone. "Were you glaring at her? You two got along so well!" Tony yelped. "Not her...McGee."


End file.
